Broken
by Synaris
Summary: Loki is captured after his stint in trying to take over Midgard. Odin strips him of all his titles, powers and what honor he might have left in order for him to find his humanity. Can the God of Mischief be changed? *Slight AU being it doesn't exactly progress into Thor the Dark World*


Horrific pain spread slowly throughout his body as he endured his last twenty-four hours of punishment. Two years. Two very long drawn out years were finally over. He had finally paid his dues for his unforgivable acts towards Midgard. Odin and Thor spoke to each other in hushed tones as they watched him be administered the last dose of agony. Loki closed his eyes, wishing himself on another world, in a different time where no one knew of his past. However, he was fairly certain there weren't many places throughout space and time that were unaware of the treacheries he burdened.

"What is to happen to him when he is done?" Thor asked his father, each slow lash of the whip upon Loki's bare back made him want to flinch, but he knew better than to show this kind of empathy in front of his father.

"I have arranged for him to find his humanity. Much like I arranged for you when you found yours." Thor raised curious eyebrow at that. He had found his humanity in a beautiful woman named Jane. He wasn't exactly sure Loki was capable of loving anyone but himself. This task was going to prove to be extremely difficult for his brother.

The end of the twenty-four hours was drawing near, Loki was glaring at his father through the burning lashes. Each strike seemed to fillet his flesh, but his body would heal it while another strike would shred another part of his body. The act of this caused his body to be hypersensitive making the punishment almost unbearable.

Ava kept her eyes cast downwards as they continuously tortured the young prince, she had medically tended many prisoners who had been allocated various punishments. However this particular one made her flinch with every strike. She wasn't sure what caused her natural compassion to overwhelm her apathy. Perhaps it was the fact he had taken a moment to glance towards her, locking his intense gaze with her own and in that mere moment he shown her his entire soul, everything down to his very last weakness flashed through that one stolen look.

The last cruel, agony inducing strike had been administered. He had never once muttered even smallest sounds, the only thing that could be heard was his ragged breathing as they began to release his bonds and allow him to drop heavily onto the stone floor. Odin watched as his son fell upon his knees in front of him, his face held no trace of his true emotions towards Loki, he held everything behind a carefully built façade.

"You are no longer my son. Every inch of honor and royalty that has been bestowed upon you by being my heir has been stripped away. You felt as though the people on Midgard were nothing, therefor you are nothing. You are a peasant within both realms. From this day forth you will have no powers, no wealth and no love. You will simply be no one."

Ava flinched slightly at the tone of indifference that Odin used when speaking to Loki, he wasn't angry, anger would have been justified. He wasn't disappointed, he was nothing. He felt nothing for his son.

"As you wish, Father." Loki bowed mockingly.

"I am not your father boy." Odin said without emotion, "I am your King and you are banished."

Loki remained calm, he had expected something like this to come eventually. He took a moment to look at his brother who stood silently beside his father. Thor had spent much of the two years that he was a prisoner bargaining for his release, and yet now he wouldn't even acknowledge he was within the same room.

He stood slowly, his legs shaking slightly before he reached his full height. He glanced once again at the timid nurse who had been brave enough to look him in the eyes as he was being ripped apart. She had her eyes cast downwards, but he knew she could feel him staring. The slight pink tint that crossed her cheeks gave it away. He took a step towards his freedom, his legs were too weak to keep his position and he felt himself falling slowly, but the impact of the wall in front of him ceased to happen.

Ava let the prince rest his entire long and solid frame against her petite one. He quietly pushed himself away from her warm and inviting body, it had been so very long since he had sought comfort in anyone's touch. He felt himself begin to sway once again in her direction as darkness began to consume him, eventually the world began to turn in slow motion and everything went black.


End file.
